Vegeta
Vegeta is the prince of the Saiyans from the ''Dragon Ball ''anime series and the rival of Goku. He fought in the 12th Episode of Death Battle against Shadow the Hedgehog and won. He fought in two bonus episodes of One Minute Melee against Shadow the Hedgehog and Thor and won both. He fought in the 36th Episode of DBX against General Zod and won. Vegeta fought in a few Cartoon Fight Club Episodes against the likes of Asura, Thor, Sasuke Uchiha, Sonic and Shadow (With Goku) and others. Battles Death Battles *Vegeta VS Infinite (Completed) One Minute Melee DBX * Zero vs Vegeta Arcade Mode Super Power Beat Down Cartoon Fight Club Possible Opponents History Vegeta was the prince of the Saiyans, a group of dedicated warriors whose planet was destroyed and race was enslaved by Lord Frieza. Vegeta became one of Frieza's top soldiers, but after hearing about the Dragon Balls, he and his companion Nappa traveled to planet Earth to achieve immortality, but were stopped by Goku and his friends. Vegeta tried to gather the Dragon Balls once again on Namek, even allying himself with his former enemies, but ended up getting killed by Frieza. He was resurrected, and despite his rebellious attitude, he would start a life on Earth by marrying Bulma and having a son named Trunks. He defends the Earth with the Z-Fighters and is now a friendly rival to Goku. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5'5" *Weight: 123 lbs. *Saiyan Prince *Elite Warrior Class *Trained in Martial Arts *Current Leader of the Z-Fighters Ki Attacks *Galick Gun *Bang Beam *Big Bang Attack *Final Shine *Energy Bullet Volley *Final Flash Super Saiyan *Can reach levels 1 & 2 *500% increase per form *Can be activated any time *Sustained through energy *Nearly indestructible *Level 2 drains more energy than Level 1 Battle Info Background * Height 5'3"Fi * Weight 123 lbs. * Saiyan Prince * Elite Warrior Class * Trained in Martial Arts * Current Leader of Z-Fighters * Husband to Bulma * Father to Trunks, and Bulla Feats * Killed Nappa with a single attack. * Easily beaten Krillin, Yajirobe, Semi-Perfect Cell, Golden Frieza, and Super Saiyan Cabba. * Overpowered and killed Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon, Jeice, Captain Ginyu, and Android 19. * Achieved all Super Saiyan forms sans SSJ3. * Fused with Goku to become Gogeta and Vegito. * Defeated Frost, Cabba, and Auta Magetta of Universe 6 in the Tournament of Destroyers. * Briefly managed to overpower Goku Black, a being not even Goku can defeat. * Defeated God of Destruction Toppo while also surviving his own self destruction. Faults *Egotistical *Died from Frieza's Death Beam **Died again from Frieza's Earth Breaker (was revived by Whiz's time travel) *Killed himself in a failed attempt to kill Buu. His technique Final Explosion is basically a self-destruction technique. * Lost to Goku, Android 18, Cell, Beerus, Jiren... Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gods Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderers Category:Portal Users Category:Princes Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Death Battle Winners Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:DBX Winners